[unreadable] [unreadable] This application seeks funding for the 2008 Kern Aspen Lipid Conference which will be held in Aspen, Colorado on August 16-19, 2008. The title of the conference is "Frontiers in Regulation of Lipid Metabolism". The goal of this meeting is to provide attendees an opportunity to learn the latest advances in understanding the molecular mechanisms underlying disorders of lipid metabolism, such as obesity, cardiovascular disease and liver diseases as well as aberrant lipid metabolism in the brain. The Kern Conference has traditionally focused on the relationships between lipid metabolism and these conditions. The 2008 meeting will strongly emphasize the mechanisms by which altered lipid metabolism contributes to these disorders. In addition, the meeting will include newly-emerging research areas such as the regulation of immunity in the lung by pulmonary surfactant phospholipids, the role of the hypothalamus in regulating obesity, and the impact of hepatic phospholipid metabolism on atherosclerosis and diet-induced obesity. Some of the proposed topics, such as hyperlipidemia, cardiovascular disease, obesity or diabetes are likely to be covered at other specialized research meetings. Nevertheless, the Kern Aspen Lipid Conference will explore the interface between these and other areas of lipid metabolism so that scientists working in these diverse disciplines will be brought together in a truly unique and collegiate forum to address research relevant to vital health priorities. The Board of Directors has selected Drs. Jean Vance and Harry (Chip) Davis to be the co-chairs of the meeting. Both are members of the Board of Directors and they have worked together to develop the program. Jean Vance is well known for her work on intracellular lipid trafficking and lipid metabolism in the brain and Harry "Chip" Davis is an expert on cholesterol absorption and drug discovery for cardiovascular and metabolic diseases. This application seeks funding for the 2008 Kern Aspen Lipid Conference which will be held in Aspen, Colorado on August 16-19, 2008. The title of the conference is "Frontiers in Regulation of Lipid Metabolism". The goal of this meeting is to provide attendees an opportunity to learn the latest advances in understanding the molecular mechanisms underlying disorders of lipid metabolism, such as obesity, cardiovascular disease and liver diseases as well as aberrant lipid metabolism in the brain. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]